Stephanie rowed her boat for $7$ miles on each of the past $4$ days. How many miles did Stephanie row her boat altogether?
Explanation: The total number of miles rowed is the product of the number of miles rowed each day and the number of days that Stephanie went rowing. The product is $7\text{ miles per day} \times 4\text{ days}$ $7\text{ miles per day} \times 4\text{ days}= 28\text{ miles}$ Stephanie rowed a total of $28$ miles.